Chloe Ain't Right
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Chloe's not feeling right and she finds Clark to sweat it out this story was found on and was written by comdfrk


**Chloe Ain't Right**

"It was really nice of you to take us out like this Mrs. Kent," said Chloe.

"Please. Please. It was my pleasure," Martha responded. What they didn't know was that while their coffee was being poured, the person who poured it accidentally got in bits of meteor rock from her meteor rock ring. Now they were all drinking infected coffee, but the effects of the meteor rocks don't happen until later.

The next day Clark Kent and Chloe were studying for college together in the loft of Clark's barn when Chloe started to feel an odd tingling sensation all throughout her body.

"Uh Clark, I don't feel very good," Chloe moaned.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked. But Chloe didn't respond, instead she doubled over in pain. Suddenly her face started to feel like it was getting twisted, her ass felt like it was bubbling, and her breasts felt like they were growing, growing too much. Chloe heard a rip in her top and felt her jeans get really tight. Finally, she stood back up.

When Clark looked at her his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. When Chloe had leaned down she had c-cup breasts, an average looking butt, a pretty face, but with a really annoying mole. Now Chloe's face looked better than pretty, it was absolutely gorgeous and mole free. Her c-cups had grown into incredible d-cups that shot out of her top and were now free to his gawking eyes. Her ass had been perfectly rounded into perfection and Chloe's jeans were now very tight around it showing off all its wonder.

Now Chloe felt a tingling in a new place, her pussy. She was getting very wet. She saw Clark, she wanted Clark, and she was going to get Clark. Quickly, Chloe whipped off her top completely, then leaned down and removed her shoes, socks, pants, and panties. Then, before Clark could see anything she did the same thing to him with incredible strength and speed. In an instant Clark and Chloe were standing in front of each other stark naked.

Chloe lunged at Clark and kissed him passionately. Then she broke the kiss and started sucking on Clark's massive 12 inch cock.

"Chloe we shouldn't be doing this," Clark said in vain.

"Oh God, but I want you sooo bad!" Now Chloe just started sucking faster and Clark loved it. Chloe kept it up for a good four minutes before Clark unloaded what seemed to be an entire bucket load of cum, but Chloe, with new mastery, swallowed every drop.

With Clark now flaccid Chloe needed him erect again. Luckily all she needed to do was turn around and lean down to show off her new perfect ass. Clark's cock sprang to life instantly. Now Clark wanted to take advantage of Chloe's new tits. He moved his cock up so it snuggled nicely in between Chloe's new DD boobs. She squeezed her twins together around Clark's cock and Clark started thrusting. He did faster and faster so that soon his cock was just a blur between Chloe's tits.

Chloe loved the sensation between her tits sooo much. Unfortunately for her Clark couldn't hold it any longer and shot his seed all over Chloe's puppies. Chloe merely leaned her neck down and licked up every single drop of cum from her tits. Clark was staring at them (like he ever stopped) and couldn't tell that ten seconds ago they had been cum soaked.

"Chloe it has become very apparent that something turned you into a slut. An incredibly gorgeous, hot, sexy, curvy, beautiful, sensual, large chested... where was I going with this?"

"Oh you were gonna ask me to do this." And with that Chloe grabbed Clark's already fully erect cock and guided it into her pussy. Clark quickly started humping her and fucking her brains out. With all of Clark's incredible strength he was fucking her as hard as he could and it didn't hurt her at all.

"Actually, I was going, OOOOOH, to say that we, oh ya that feels nice, had to figure, oh baby, out a way to bring you back to normal, OOOOOH YA YA YA! Buuuut... I guess we don't have to do that noooow!" Clark stretched the last "now" because at that moment he climaxed into Chloe with enough sperm to impregnate ten women.

"Oooh that felt good! Don't worry Clark, I can only get pregnant when I want to," Chloe said lustfully.

"How do you know," Clark asked.

"I don't know. I just do," Chloe responded. At that moment Chloe felt something hit her leg. She looked down and saw Clark's dick shoot up to full erection again.

"Oh God Chloe! I can't help it! Even if you were fully clothed I'm sure you would have the same affect on me!"

"Hehe! Well I wouldn't worry much about seeing me with clothes on any time soon." That last seductive statement, made by Chloe's new sexy voice, just added one book too many to the teetering stack of books that is Clark's sex drive. Clark fainted right there with his cock still at a full twelve inches.

Chloe just smiled and said," This is the greatest thing to ever happen to anybody! AND IT HAPPENED TO ME!"


End file.
